


Summer slut

by pottered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Evil Bobby, Evil John (eventually), Forced Feminization, Gags, M/M, Pigs, Rape, Rape Play, Rimming, arm-binder, hole biting, hole slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottered/pseuds/pottered
Summary: What do you think? Too dirtybadwrong? More?





	1. Chapter 1

John’s already in the kitchen, gobbling down leftovers, when Bobby goes out to the car. Dean’s getting some stuff out of the trunk, his sweet little ass in the air as he bends over. Fuck, how did Bobby get so lucky?

He comes up swiftly behind Dean and clamps a hand over his mouth, kissing his ear lewdly, sticking his tongue inside and swirling it around. 

‘Mmm, slut. You taste even better than I remember.’ Sticking a finger in his own mouth to get it good and wet, Bobby shoves his hand into Dean’s pants from the back and finds his little hole, sliding the saliva-soaked digit in all the way.

‘Nnnnn,’ Dean moans into the hand clamped tight over his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head.

‘Shh,’ Bobby says, biting his earlobe. ‘Daddy’s still here, slut. Wouldn’t want him to find out how eager you are to get fucked, would you?’ He slides his finger in and out, roughly. ‘You miss it, cuntling? Miss getting your whore-hole raped, don’t you? Don’t worry, Uncle Bobby’s going to give it a good, hard raping as soon as you’re tied up nice and tight. Got you some pretty new clothes and a nice fat penis gag to suck on while I give that slutty cunt of yours a good hard pounding.’

Bobby is as good as his word. The rumbling of the car’s engine can still be heard when he grabs Dean and begins tearing his clothes off with feverish intensity, biting and licking the boy’s face. He forces Dean into a lacy black training bra, too tight for him but necessary to give the illusion of small tits. The crotchless panties are next, shoved up Dean’s coltish, unwilling legs.

The slut moans through the penis gag that Bobby shoved into his mouth the second he heard John starting up the car. Bobby bites a nipple through the lacy bra, grinning at the muffled moan. ‘Soon, whore. You’ll get your raping soon. I know you can’t wait for it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Too dirtybadwrong? More?


	2. Chapter 2

‘Go on, struggle,’ Bobby chuckles against his teenaged whore’s ear, rubbing his whiskers against the sensitive flesh and making his captive shudder. ‘You can pretend all you want that you don’t want it, but I know how much you love this. Rape play really does it for you, huh?’ 

Grabbing his whore by his soft blond hair, Bobby drags him to the couch and throws him down on it. ‘Stay still, cunt.’ He brings his meaty hand down against the wriggling bottom with a sharp crack. Dean cries out into the penis gag, throat working frantically, head shaking wildly as his arms are twisted behind his back.

Bobby pulls out the arm binder and other bondage equipment he’d stashed under the couch earlier, ready for his slut. Soon, Dean’s arms are helplessly trapped behind his back in the tight binder, straps running down the length of them, fingers flexing futilely under the tight black sleeve, his forearms, elbows and wrists all tightly lashed together with no hope of escape.

The legs are next, obviously. Dean doesn’t shave them, and there’s no time to do it now, with the slut so eager for his first rape in months and Bobby’s cock hard as diamonds at the sight of the enticingly feminized bitch struggling on the broad couch. There’s plenty of space for both of them. 

Bobby rolls sheer dark fishnet stockings up each thrashing leg, giving the raised ass a tight, hard slap every time Dean tries to wriggle away. There. Now the hair on his legs doesn’t show, with the added benefit of making his bitch look even more whorish. Tight black seven-inch heels meant for bondage play are next, chained securely around Dean’s ankles with their tight silver straps. They’re just for effect. There’s no way a slut can stand up or walk in them.

Finally, Bobby frogties the whore’s legs, bending each one and tightly binding them that way, feet forced up and strapped to his thighs.

When he finally reaches between Dean’s thighs and pushes them further apart, spreading Dean’s bottom open with his huge, callused hands, it’s like a switch has been flipped. Dean stops struggling instantly, breathing heavily through his tight gag. Bobby grins wickedly. His horny slut loves being tongue-raped, and is no doubt eager for it, but Bobby can't resist wanting to punish the whore a little first, just to remind him what happens to slutty holes that enjoy being raped.

‘Mmm.’ The crotchless and assless panties frame the luscious bottom perfectly, leaving the bitch's cheeks and hole nude and ready to be tormented. Bobby gives each rounded ass cheek a few good hard bites, leaving teeth marks as the whore jerks back to life and howls into his gag. Nothing like raping a struggling bitch as it attempts to pretend it isn't loving the assault. ‘Shut up, cunt.’ He smacks his hand down sharply against the spasming hole. ‘You’ll take whatever I give you, and you’ll fucking love it.’ He punctuates each word with a resounding smack to the wildly twitching hole.

‘Gonna give you a good long hole-spanking soon. Got a nice new riding crop just for your whore-hole. I’ll whip it good and hard, get it all red and swollen before your next rape session.’ He rubs his beard against the still-tight asscunt and then bites it, chewing on it like it’s fruit as Dean thrashes frantically under the relentless onslaught, screaming into the gag. 

Ignoring him, Bobby laves the crack of the slut’s bottom with his thick dripping tongue, swirling the tip around Dean’s anus. ‘But first, I think a nice long tongue-raping is long overdue.’


	3. Chapter 3

He tongue-rapes the slut’s hole for a good long time. The slut squirms gently in his tight bindings as his hole is ravished by the thick wet tongue, panting through his gag like a true bitch in heat. Bobby gives his whore-hole a tight slap and occasional bite to keep things interesting. By the time he’s ready to move things along, the slut’s bottom is covered with bite marks and saliva, his sensitive crack dripping with saliva and blushing a pretty pink with whisker burn. His hole looks like it’s already been given a long hard satisfying rape, forced open and spasming frantically for more.

Bobby reaches under the slut’s bound body to find his little cocklet soft and covered with come. He’s already orgasmed under the oral onslaught.

‘Just can’t wait to be punished, can you?’ Bobby fingers the wet little organ, smearing the come evenly over the soft round balls. Reaching for the bag of bondage toys, he pulls out his favorite cock-cage and slips it into place around the unresisting penis. Bobby ties his balls separately with thin bondage rope meant for the purpose before lashing them together, winding the rope around the base of the soft bitch-clit, now helpless in its little plastic tube. The slut lies still while his genitals are restrained, already resigned to his fate. 

Bobby frees his own hard cock from his jeans before roughly hauling the captive bitch into his lap and shoving in as crudely and roughly as he can. There’ll be time for slow and lazy fucking later. Maybe he’ll set the slut up on his large dog bed in front of the fireplace that evening and treat him to a nice prolonged after-dinner rape. 

For now, he knows his slut needs to be fucked rough and hard and deep, after both of them have been deprived of their rape sessions for so long. Fuck John and his tendency to keep Dean busy with hunts. 

‘Pity daddy has no consideration for how horny you get,’ he pants into the slut’s ear, big hands on slender hips, roughly fucking the bound body up and down on his cock, impossibly turned on by the way the bitch huffs and pants through the cock gag. ‘How your needy whore-hole constantly needs to be filled and raped hard at least once a day to keep it satisfied. That’s it, you slutty bitch-whore. Bounce up and down on Uncle Bobby’s cock and rape yourself hard. Give you all the raping you need, my horny slut.’

It doesn’t take him long to come deep into the bitch’s tight clenching hole, breeding it good, pinching and twisting Dean’s nipples roughly through his lacy bra and making his sexy captive moan and moan through the hard fucking. He holds onto Dean’s hips to keep him in place. ‘Stay. Good bitch. You’re gonna keep my cock warm in that slutty hole, squeeze around it till I get hard inside your bitch-hole again and rape it some more, just like you’re craving. Since we’ve taken the edge off a bit, we’ll go nice and slow the next round. Let’s entertain ourselves a bit while we work up to it.’

He spreads his legs wide, thrusting his hips to let his hard-half cock stir the bitch’s hole a bit, preparing it for its next breeding. The slut just whimpers submissively, and Bobby grins against his neck, giving it a few lazy licks. The slut is always the same, pretending to resist at first but giving in the moment he's tightly bound and gagged and his asscunt has a long thick rod spearing it open. 

He grabs the remote and clicks on the VCR. The large TV screen immediately lights up with the image of a boy around Dean’s age strapped down helplessly onto a low breeding bench on a farm, screaming into a huge ball-gag as a large boar pig fucks him mercilessly.

The slut comes back to life then, moaning helplessly, bound body twisting and writhing on Bobby’s lap, shaking his head frantically as Bobby reveals that he, in fact, was the cameraman. 'Farm's already booked for the summer. By the time me and my pals at the pig breeding farm are done with you, you'll be a total whore for boar cock. A true female pig with a wet, horny little sow-cunt begging to be raped by her boars day and night. Tie you down on all fours in your special rape stall at the farm, cunt pushed up high for your mountings and a wide ring-gag stretching your mouth-pussy open, so your studs can rape you from both ends.' Bobby chuckles through the frantic moans and hitching sobs as he molests his struggling whore thoroughly, squeezing the heaving tits and rubbing the wet captive bitch-clit with his callused thumb. His cock grows harder inside the spasming bitch-hole, the high-pitched gagged squeals already sounding to him like the oinks of a bondage sow getting bred by its huge boars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll end it here for now. I may repost it as an original work or in a different fandom.
> 
> Just FYI, it's good to use a little imagination when reading fic, IMO. Don't like the pairing? Pretend it's someone else, or, y'know, just. don't. read. it. My personal favorite interpretations for this fic: Dean's in hell, and this is one of the ways in which he's tortured. The much less angsty and much more fun version? 'Bobby' is Dean and 'Dean' is Sam (or vice versa, or whoever floats your boat), and they're enjoying the fuck out of their roleplaying. YMMV, of course.
> 
> ETA: Now posted as an original work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885052).


End file.
